Apparition d'un fils
by Akayui
Summary: Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. L'heure de la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué a sonné.


**Apparition d'un fils:**

Note 1 : _Nouvelle fiction cette fois sur le charmant monde de One piece. Je sais j'ai trois autres fics en attente mais je manque d'inspiration donc qui vivra verra comme on dit. Voici donc le prologue, je ne suis pas forcement bien doué et n'ayant pas de bêta pour cette fic, je fais comme je peux. Navrée pour les différentes fautes possibles._

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement. Tout est à Oda sauf Yué.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : on verra au fil de l'histoire...

Rating : M par précaution

Résumé :_ Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. Oui voici l'heure, la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué commence._

Mémo :

__ _**« Dialogue courant »,**

__ « Pensées des persos »._

_ « Techniques liées au fruit. »

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L'heure de la vengeance_

_Il _se tenait dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, ses pupilles d'or mirant avec joie la manière dont les deux frères pirates jouaient avec les marines tentant de les rattraper.

En quelques seconde, la lourde pression recouvrant MarineFord était devenu plus légère. La libération de Portgas D Ace par son petit frère Monkey D Luffy avait redonné espoir aux différents groupes de pirates se battant sous le drapeau de Barbe-Blanche. Cependant , _il_ ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant sachant pertinemment que son _père_ ne laissera jamais des prisonniers s'enfuir sous son nez.

Qui était _il_ ?

Son nom, Kyūryū D Yué, des cheveux mi-long argentés, des yeux dorés lui donnant un regard perçant, une silhouette finement musclé et svelte lui conférant une démarche féline, un tour de cou représentant un dragon d'émeraude tenant un cristal dans sa gueule. Une prime de deux cent millions de berry, avec le sympathique surnom de '' Démon Aqua '', pour diverses attaques et sabotages envers la Marine.

Yué était vêtu d'un T-shirt à manches jusqu'aux coudes bleu-gris , d'un pantalon beige, d'une paire de bottes style dockers en marron. A sa taille, une ceinture avec une paire de dagues jumelles. Sur ses mains une paire de mitaine allant à mi-avant-bras et enfin un long manteau sans manche noir.

Âgé de seize ans, Yué était le fils d'une ancienne pirate : Kyūryū D Yuna surnommée '' La Danseuse Écarlate '' avec une prime de trois cent millions de berry avant sa mort.

Pourquoi un tel surnom ? Parce que Yuna maniait des sabres jumeaux avec la grâce d'une danseuse étoile mais dont les lames étaient rougies par le sang de ses ennemis.

De l'autre côté; son _père_ était, ou plutôt _est,_ un Marine. Mais pas un simple soldat; non, Destinée aurait été trop clémente. En effet, sa haine envers _Lui_ aurait été moindre dans le cas d'un marine de basse classe exécutant les ordres. Malheureusement, dans son cas, celui qui aurait du être une figure paternelle, un modèle pour le jeune garçon qu'il était alors, devint un cauchemar et surtout le combustible alimentant sa rage.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin l'heure était venue. L'heure pour Yué de sortir de l'ombre et de prendre sa revanche sur le responsable de la mort de sa seule famille.

Oui, il était temps pour le monde et pour _Lui_ de connaître '' Le Démon Aqua '' pour ses origines.

Voici venir la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué, fils de Yuna et de l'Amiral Sakazuki Gensui dit Akainu.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Akayui :** Bonjour ou bonsoir. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. Donc voici un petit prologue pour placer l'ambiance.

**Yué :...**

**Akayui :** Oui Yu-kun, tu veux dire quelque chose ?

**Yué :** Akainu... Sérieusement, tu fais de moi un pirate et tu me colles comme daron celui qui les déteste le plus ! T'es folle ?!

**Ace :** Sur ce point j'avoue que tu fais pire que moi. Je te plains gamin.

**Yué :** _une veine sur la tempe :_ T'es à peine plus vieux que moi l'allumette alors le coup du '' gamin '' on repassera.

**Luffy :** Shishishi ! J'adore ce mec. Ne Ace on peut le prendre pour petit frère dit ? Ah et Yué tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

**Akayui :** Rapide le chapeau de paille mais au fait qu'est ce que vous faite là vous deux ?

**Ace :** On s'ennuie vu qu'on est pas vraiment encore là.

**Akayui :**...Mouais, bref la suite au plutôt avec la première confrontation père/fils.

**Akainu :**...un fils ?

**Akayui:** Je remercie encore une fois MissWalker92 pour son superbe dessin représentant Yué et je vous conseille sa fic " **Les aventures de Christie Walker **". Lacher vos coms pour la suite. Toute remarques constructives m'intéresse. Bye bye.


End file.
